epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/ERB: VG vs H News in the Twilight Zone
You're traveling through another dimension. A dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind. A journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. Next stop, an Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History news blog. And I, Rod Serling, shall be your guide and narrator into this strange land. Buckle your seat, hold onto the railing, grip someone's hand, and close your eyes tight, for we are about to plunge deep into the dark depths of the unknown, titled only as "The Twilight Zone". I unlock the door into this dimension for you using the key of imagination, and you stumble upon Five Battles in Search of an Exit. Five Battles fogged out to where you cannot properly identify them. But close by, Five Doors that lead to clues. Shall you take them, or await the coming storm? For these battles are truly "out of this world", in each their own unique ways. '' '' I lead you through one such door, where you enter a room with but two new doors. The choices you make and the door you choose determine the paths you walk down. You are always free to choose what path you walk and what choice you make, but little too often do people realize how tightly these two intertwine, and by the time you realize the choice you've made might've been the wrong one, you're already at the end of that path. At least make the conscious decision to open new doors down the hallways you trek in the choices of life, just so it might not too late. The second door leads you into a space station. Rockets launching, smoke filling the air, people on the edge of their seats, big moments in human history. But people aren't able to learn to hold tight onto these moments, for humanity is always advancing, and soon acomplishments such as this will seem insignificant by comparison. So what if this man was in space first? This man was on the moon first. Oh, so what about that? We've got people living for years on Mars now. Oh, who cares about that as well? We've discovered millions of new planets and are now flying by all of them in slick new combat ships fighting alien menaces and the forces of evil that is the unknown. Humanity is advancing fast and we should hold tight to the feats of the past, for they are why we have come so far in the first place. The third door leads into a court of justice and law. The big people, those who hold the fate of men and women alike in their hands. The innocent, the guilty; they are ultimate deciders of what is to happen to them. And these big people better learn how powerful they are, as some do not understand their own strength, and some will play to abuse their power. Be careful not to let free those who have done wrong and imprison those who committed nothing. Do not turn blind to the consequences of what you say, as your word can have influence on the lives of others. The fourth door leads you into an elaborate observatory, with a telescope looking up into the night sky. Stars, planets, possibly new intelligent life, all just beyond our grasp. We reach and reach, but we cannot touch. And that does not suit the tastes of man, oh, no. Humanity desires what it cannot have, what it cannot reach. We want new, we want the obscure. And yet when that is what we get, we recoil in fear and distaste. Humans are certainly an odd people. They want what they can't have, but don't want it once they have it. Even if you gave a man the ability to change between a hundred faces, a hundred new power-ups and abilities, he wouldn't be satisfied. He'd grow bored quickly and require ways to make these new powers more interesting or to simply just get even more. He'd strive for a thousand of these, or possibly millions. Humanity will never be satisfied. The fifth door is beyond even that of my own imagination, for it is a door created of imagination all in its own. A bouncy, wacky world all in its own, I am sure, one full of life and devotion, but likely one full of ignorance and bliss as well. A world where those inside are lost to their own ideals, are forever straight-forward and repetitive, those who refuse to let others be different from their ways. With a smile and a song, life is just a bright sunny day. Your cares fade away and your heart is young. Imagination only goes so far as that of your own limits, before it goes drunk and crashes into that of another, and difficult is it for ideas to mingle properly. Make sure you are open-minded. Do not be greedy, do not be selfish. Open your heart, and you will see. The doors all close, the new world slips from your grasp, and you are returned to your seat before your computer. Now await these new five battles, new five worlds and stories all in their own, where characters cross from video games to history in hopes of seeing who will reign supreme in a battle of words and wit. And although you no longer can see this dimension, and you believe you are no longer in this dimension, you very much are. Don't unbuckle yourself, don't untighten your grip on that handrail or hand, and certainly don't open your eyes, for we are only about to progress further into...the Twilight Zone. Category:Blog posts